Wrong NumberAmerica X Reader X England A Hetalia Fanfiction
by TheAwesomeCher
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are invited by Kiku at the Summer Festival that is coming up at his place in Japan and they need to have bring someone to come with them as a date. But the problem is, they still haven't asked the girl that they like to come with them. And what if the girl that they like is the same person? Read this comical one-shot and find out how the two will ask her.


''I'm bored!''

Alfred exclaimed as he stopped working on his assignment in front of him.

An annoyed sigh escaped the lips of an irritated British man as he removed his intent gaze off his unfinished work. Instantly greeting the man in front of him with a skeptical look.

''And what's my problem with that?'' he replied with an uninterested tone his eyes narrowing at the man who disturbed his peaceful time doing his assignment.

''Dude! It's a bigger problem than your cooking!'' he blurted out with a combination of his arms waving back and forth.

''Now what's your bloody problem with MY cooking, you git!'' Arthur shouted as he rise from his seat and banged his hands at the table that resulted the pens and papers to fall from the table and the said American to jump a good measure of 3 centimetres that causes him to crash from his seat.

''Bro, chill! It's just a problem with my love life, that's all!'' rubbing his bottom trying to ease the throbbing pain of his behind.

''Oh.'' Arthur mumbled as he slowly calmed down and got back from his seat. ''Your love life, eh?'' Slightly getting interested that Alfred is acting like a teenage girl ranting about her love life. ''Is it really that serious that you also need to insult my cooking?! Then go consult that bloody frog Francis!'' he replied still pissed about that fact that Alfred shamelessly said that his cooking is bad. Then _headed_ to the kitchen to make some tea for him and coffee for Alfred.

''No way, man! But Artie, this is serious! It's so serious that I felt like I haven't eaten a single hamburger for a month! or a day!'' he blurted out with his arms and legs wide open. He let his back fall to the carpet sprawled at the floor.

Oh, now Arthur is really curious who is this lady that Alfred is so perked up about.

'' By the way, who's the girl you're talking about, huh?'' Arthur asked trying to sound as apathetic as he could.

''Do you know (f/n) at our English Class'' Alfred sat up with his eyes full of enthusiasm.

Arthur's ears perked up from just the sound of the said girl's name. Yes, he know her alright. The girl with the (short/ long) (h/c) hair that elegantly flow every time she walks and- ''Oh Arthur, stop it!'' he scolded himself.

'' Artie? Dude? Are you alright?'' the American interrupted the British man in his train of thoughts. ''Huh? Of course, I'm alright you git! What are you asking again?'' Arthur replied, embarrassed of the fact that his day-dreaming about **her**. He is head over heels for her, alright.

''I asked if you know (f/n) in our English class. -_-;) '' repeating every syllable aerobically .

''Hm? What about her?'' Arthur asked.

'' Man, you're slow! I told you, I like her! And I'm thinking of asking her out for the summer festival at Kiku's place in Japan. Do I still need to repeat it again?!'' Alfred yelled blushing madly that he needs to say it himself.

Arthur took a moment processing what Alfred just said.

''...''

''wait... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' Arthur exclaimed . He didn't know that Alfred likes (y/n). And he's gonna ask her out! 'What the bloody hell is this?! I'm also thinking of asking her out for the festival! ' he shouted to himself.

Alfred almost fell in the second time from the sound of Arthur's shriek. Yes, he SHRIEKED. Kinda surprising? No, it's not.

Alfred stood up and shouted '' Arthur, WHAT THE HELL?!''

''S-sorry! I'm just shocked!'' the brit replied.

'' Who could have known that you could scream or more like SHRIEK like a girl.'' Alfred snickered putting an emphasis on the word 'shriek'.

''I already said 'I am sorry', right?'' Arthur glared.

'' Haha. Alright, alright. I'm just wondering why you're surprised.'' Alfred grinned.

'Nothing. And it's none of your bloody business!'' he said and looked away. '' Oh, and by the way, what's your problem with her?''

'' eeehhh...'' Alfred said scratching the back of his head .

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Alfred sighed. ''It's just that I already miss her! And it's been 2 weeks since I last saw her! And I still need to ask her out for the festival! And the Hero can't take another second that her leading lady is away from him! Is this the end of our love story? That's why! '' Alfred dramatically said with matching dramatic pose.

Arthur looked at him like his crazy. ''What 's happening with you being dramatic or something? Did Francis possessed you all of sudden?'' the brit sighed at the over-actingness (What the word?) of the said American.

'' The love story of the two of you still haven't started yet and you're already acting like it does. =_=)'' Arthur said. ''As if I'm gonna let that happen...'' he mumbled quietly.

''Oooh, you're right. -_-U'' Alfred replied to Arthur when suddenly the telephone rang and Alfred answered it.

''Hello?''

''Is this Sushi Castle?''

''Sorry. No, it isn't. Wrong number.''

''S-sorry, Thank you.''

then Alfred took the telephone down.

Alfred headed to the kitchen where Arthur is preparing their drinks. He rested his head at the kitchen counter while his arms hanging down.

''What am I gonna do?'' he cried.

Arthur placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of the face of Alfred.

'' Wrong number?''

''Huh? Yep. Wrong number.''

''Wait a minute...Maybe we can call (y/n) then let's pretend it's a wrong number!''

''Then, we'll record it! That's right!'' Alfred exclaimed.

~In the imagination of Alfred the Hero!~

When he woke up in the morning:

(y/n)'s voice will welcome him for the day...

''Hello, this is (s/n) residence, Who is this?''

''Good Morning,(y/n)!''

Then before he eat, he'll play the record again :

''Hello, this is (s/n) residence, Who is this?''

''I'm going to eat now, (y/n)!''

Then when he's going to sleep. he'll play the record again...

''Hello, this is (s/n) residence, Who is this?''

''Good night, (y/n)!''

~End of Imagination!~

''Hahahahaha!'' Alfred laughed.

''Okay! Let's start!'' he fist-pumped in the air.

'' Okay. I'll dial her number while you will be the one to talk, alright?'' Arthur said. Sighing that he thought of the idea to make a move in (y/n) yet Alfred still have the upper hand. Oh, what a life. (=_=)

''Alright!'' he said in determination.

Arthur dialled the number...

then the phone rang...after the first ring...

''Riiiiiing!''

Alfred suddenly placed the phone back to its receiver .''Ah!'' Arthur yelled in shock. He almost died of a heart attack ''What the bloody hell?!'' Arthur breathed while clutching his chest.

''E-eh, Wait! What if (y/n) won't answer the phone? How would we know if she is the one to answer the phone?'' Alfred exclaimed, red-faced.

''Huh, you're right...''he trailed off and placed the back of his folded hand in his chin in thought. ''The chance of (y/n) answering the phone would be...(y/n)'s family consisted of her mother, father, her big brother, and... /. T-then the chances could be a 4 is to 1. But if I may conclude that at this time, her father is in his work. Which makes the chances higher. Into 3 is to 1. Yes, yes I'm right.'' he smiled to himself for his quick thinking.

''Aha! Yes! That's right! Alright! Let's do it again!

Arthur dialled your telephone number...AGAIN.

The telephone rang...

''Riiiiiing!''

Alfred immediately placed he telephone back to receiver for the SECOND time.

''Wha-?! Alfred! Are you trying to kill me?!'' Arthur shouted at Alfred.

''I-I d-don't know what to say!'' the flustered American said. Breathing heavily, the phone still in hold.

''I-I'll write what I'm g-going to say first!'' he added. Blushing madly, averting his eyes from the brit.

''Ugh...You're hopeless..'' the brit told him, squeezing his eyes shut while rubbing his temples in frustration.

~At Reader-Chan's Home...~

You noticed your mother glaring at the telephone . And decided to ask her what your mother is doing.

''Mom, what are you doing? and beside the phone? And may I add...GLARING at it?''

Your mother growled in her breath and said.

''Someone is trying to call the phone for two times! But after the first ring, it cuts! For two times! And it's starting to piss me already!'' your mother ended it with a huff and puff of irritation.

Your skin paled in horror. ''Ooooh...alright. I'll just...go somewhere else...'' you trailed off.

~Back at Arthur and Alfred's home~

''Finished!'' Alfred yelled.

''Ugh...finally. And may you please put the volume of your voice DOWN?!''

''Yah, yah. (-.-;) Put that thought aside, Let's do it!'' the American gleamed.

Arthur sighed and just dialled your telephone number...AGAIN for the THIRD TIME!

''Here it goes...'' Arthur trailed off.

''Riiiiiing!''

the first ring.

''Riiiiiing!''

the second ring.

''Riiii-''

''Hel-''Alfred said before he's cut off by (y/n)'s mother.

''HELLO?! WHO IS THIS?! IF YOU'RE ONLY JOKING AROUND THEN I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS SLIP, I TELL YOU! Hey! Answer! Wh-''

Alfred placed the phone back to the receiver .His face paler than ever.

''D-Did you r-record it?'' Alfred asked with a surprisingly quiet tone and a traumatized expression graced his face.

''Yes, I did. Did someone answered it? Is it (y/n)? How did it go? What did she say? Did she know you're Alfred? Come on! Tell me!'' Arthur asked continuously. Excitement evident on his face with pink dust sprinkled on it starting from his nose all throughout his cheeks.

''Let's just listen to it, okay?'' Alfred replied still traumatized. Leaving Arthur curious at what the American heard (O.o)?

Arthur clicked the play button of the recorder.

And lo and behold there they hear the booming voice of (y/n)'s mother that left the two with damaged eardrums.

'' . . .'' Alfred trailed off.

''I definitely agree." the traumatized brit replied while nodding.

~Time skip consisted of assignments , scones, and flying mint bunny!~

''Artie! I'm hungry!'' Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed in frustration. ''Alright. I'm going to the convenience store . You coming? and don't call me Artie!''

''The hero is coming!''

~ Time skip brought to you by Alfred the Hero!~

''Thank you for coming!''

''I'm gonna cook something delicious today~!'' Arthur said in a sing-song voice.

Alfred stopped and took a hold of Arthur's shoulder and looked at him seriously. ''No.''

''But why?'' Arthur whined.

''I AM the one who's going to cook! The last time I let you cook, you blew up the stove!''

''B-but that's last time!''

''No.'' Alfred bluntly said and walked off.

Arthur gave up, seeing that what Alfred said is true. ''Hey! Since when did you started telling me what to do?!'' He ran after Alfred.

''Oh! Look a payphone!'' Alfred said excitedly pointing at the said payphone beside the door of the convenience store.

''So? What do you want me to do about it?'' he retorted and scowled. ''After what you said earlier, do you think I could let that slip easily?'' he added and crossed his arms.

''Dude! Don't be such a killjoy! Why don't we call her again?'' Alfred said excitedly.

''Ooooh. This time of day may be a good time to call her because her mother may go out to buy ingredients for their dinner. AND the people left in their house would be (y/n) and her brother! The chance would be 2 is to 1! This could be our last chance!'' Arthur said tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

''Then let's g-'' Alfred excitedly said before being cut off by Arthur.

'' No, let me use it first!'' Arthur said.

'' Let you use it first? Heeeey, let me ask you, you like (y/n) do you? Dude! I thought you don't like her?!''

'' I-I just w-want to talk to her! I-it's not like i l-like her...Oh! Who am I kidding! I like her, you git! Now that you know, let me u-use it first!'' he said blushing and stuttering madly.

Alfred seems to dumbfounded at what Arthur have said but he will not let Arthur take her.

'' I won't let you! I'll go first! I won't let you get her!'' Alfred shouted and grab a hold of Arthur.

''Get your hands off me, you git!''

''There'll be no way that I'll let you talk to her! Over my dead body!''

''Hah! If you want war, then I'll give you war! I'm not gonna give her up easily!''

''You want that, eyebrows? Then it's on!''

and there their fight started.

But what they don't know...

Out of the corner of their eyes, you came out of the convenience store.

''Ah~! It's been so long since I visited the convenience store, I'm glad I visited today! There's a 50% sale today! Oh, what a luck!'' You happily said and skipped home.

~Back to the boys~

''Yes! Got it!'' the American said victoriously.

''Ugh! Give it, Alfred!''

''Haha! No way, dude! The hero always gets the girl!''

Alfred dialled the number.

''Riiiiiing!''

''Hello-''

''I TOLD YOU TO STOP JOKING AROUND OTHER PEOPLE'S TELEPHONES,RIGHT?!'' your mother shouted from the phone.

''Aaaaah!'' Alfred slammed the phone back to the receiver, breathing heavily.

''So, how did it go? I bet you already asked her out at the festival, huh?!'' he growled in his breath and glared at Alfred.

''Don't ask.''Alfred replied and scowled.

~The end~

The Characters belong to: Himaruya Hidekaz

The story belongs to: Me!

I just got the picture from ! It's not mine!


End file.
